


Magic Touch

by sliverofanonymity



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fisting, F/M, Mage Hawke - Freeform, Pegging, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliverofanonymity/pseuds/sliverofanonymity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know. I just. It doesn't even have their names in it. Imagine whoever really. :) Seriously, could be any guy + mage Hawke, or even Bethy.</p><p>There's a drawing I did that goes along with it, I hope it isn't a broken image. :/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Touch

 

 

Her fingers had been lingering at his entrance, she asked him for his permission once more, and he gave it. She conjured the lubricant, and began to slowly enter a finger.

He bucked into her hand, dropping to his knees in front of her, he spread his arse for her wantonly, stretching his hole lewdly with his fingers.

She slipped her fingers inside, massaging as she went along. He began to pant, and clutch at the bedsheets, a low moan left his throat as she found his prostate. 

"I... need to roll over..." He breathed as she stopped and withdrew her hand slowly. 

Sitting himself at the edge of the bed, he spread himself eagerly again, she thrust her soaked hand into his throbbing hole.

He cried out in pleasure, grabbing at her head as she used her tongue to tease at his rim. 

She began to move her hand in and out, slowly, using his vocalisations to guide her, building up and up until she was fisting him. 

He was clutching so hard at the bedsheets, she thought he might tear them, yet he continued to yell her name, and variations of "harder", "deeper", "right there", and "fuck me". 

His cock was pouring precum, and his balls were starting to tighten, she focused on hitting his prostate, he was gasping now, his breath coming out hot and thick. 

She started sucking on his sack, and his perianum, his cock was throbbing, lifting off his body with his heartbeat. 

She slowed down, to massaging and sucking and licking at his rim. She began to slowly pull her arm out, thrusting shallower, until just her hand was inside him.

He was shaking, reduced to a quivering wanton mess, moaning, stretching his arse, thrusting his hips while groaning, and clutching at her head. 

He bit his lip.

"I'm gonna come..." He cried, his anal muscles clenching around her hand, and his cock throbbed hard, once, twice, he let out a low groan as his seed shot out onto his belly. His cock throbbed again, he cried her name as more thick jets of semen hit his abdomen, another throb, and they became pulses, as the rest just leaked out.

She withdrew her hand slowly, and helped him into a comfortable position. Reaching for something to clean up with. 

He let out a low sigh, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled at him, he opened his eyes to look at her, really look at her.

Several moments passed before he said anything, as he was lost in her eyes. When she had first suggested they do this, he was hesitant, yet, this is what he had wanted, and surprisingly, it was a lot better than he thought it would be.

"I love you..." He whispered, brushing some loose strands of hair from her face, before getting onto his knees and embracing her tightly. 

He pulled back a little as he began to kiss her, their tongues darting and dancing between teeth and lips. 

"Let's run away together..." He murmured into her hair. She pulled back, and for a sickening moment, he thought she would reject him, but she took his hand, kissed it, kissed him, and whispered back.

"I thought you'd never come around..."

He sighed, and held her tightly. 

"I've always loved you, you know." He murmured into her neck. "Ever since we met, I..." 

He sighed, breathing her scent in deeply. 

"We have to leave tonight..."

"I know..."

 

 

 

\-------

 

 Magic Touch

 [The Drawing is here, it's not showing up for some stupid reason.](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/Charsier/372896/Magic-Touch)

 


End file.
